mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Energy Pack
Every 24 hours From the end of Energy mini packs (see below) the timer has been set to Every 8 Hours. The player can use one Energy Pack from a total of 5 he/she has accumulated from receiving from family members. An energy pack fills your Energy bar to 125% (which is not otherwise possible). You can send energy packs from the "My Mafia" page. From September 16, 2011, you now have to decide if you want to use an Energy Pack or Power Pack every 8 hours, as the timer resets for both when using one of them. Strategy Use Energy Packs to help you finish low XP/Energy ratio Jobs. For example, use them to help you gather Loot items from the low XP jobs that are needed to complete other jobs. (Blackmail Photos, Concealable Camera, Untraceable Cell Phone, Cards, Tokens, Wiretap Device, etc) If an energy pack will grant you more energy than you can use (e.g. if you will get more energy than experience points for leveling up), you should demote your mastermind. This will allow you to perform more jobs. Don't forget to restore your mastermind after leveling up. Another Option which is not very viable is to keep a tab on the exp required for Level Up after using Energy Pack and keep on doing the Jobs, until the exp required. to Level Up falls in such a range that is very low {eg: 1 - 50/120 }. At that time go to the Enforcer Job Tier and fight the boss, which leads to utilizing of a large amount of energyand at the same time gives a large EXP amount. Although its easier said than done, this Strategy will only be helpful for people who are at high Levels {200+} and have completed the New York Jobs and have good Health to fight and win. Energy Buff (Special Energy Pack) *For installing the Mafia Wars Game Bar and clicking the Mafia Wars Toolbar "Play Now" button, you receive an Energy Buff, which adds either, 25% to your energy, 200 points to your energy, or 200 points to your stamina temporarily every 8 hours. *Users have been having problems with the Energy Buff, and Zynga is currently fixing this bug. *Energy Buff's bug was fixed in the second week of February 2010, and now its name changed to "Treasure Chest" also its icon was changed. But its function still wars by previous update. Valentine Starting from February 2, 2011 untill Februaty 14, 2011 they changed the timer from 24 hours to 8 hours. Energy Mini Packs From (March ?, 2011) to (April 19, 2011) Energy Mini Packs replaced the current energy packs. Energy Mini Packs are a substitute refill to the regular Full Energy Refill. Multiple mini-energy packs can be used per day in comparison to the regular one-time daily energy refill. A maximum of 6 mini-energy packs can be used daily. Each Energy Mini Pack gave a 25% energy refill. Tips *Use your Energy Pack now! facebook (Careful -- clicking this will consume your Energy Pack!) * Also remember that any energy left in your energy bar when you activate the energy pack will result in that energy being wasted and un-obtainable. Category:Game information